Take Me, I need you in My Life
by Risa-chii 17
Summary: Mikan and Megumi have been sisters when they were only 5 years old inside their room they heard a bang shot down to the kitchen. FULL Summary inside this story. I do suck at summary for so long. MXN, RXH, MegumiXRiku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**This is my seventh fan fiction so I do have a lot mistakes on this story. No flames and No swearing.**

"**Take Me, I need you in my life"**

**Summary:**

Mikan and Megumi have been sisters since when they were 5 years old inside their room they heard a bang shot down to the kitchen. Both sisters went to check and they saw their parent's dead. They backed away and went up to their parent's room and cried. Both girls turned cool and spicy. They were all cheerful, caring, loving, friendly, and bubbly but they changed. So both of them are entering Gakuen Alice as a Musicians, Bands, Singers, Dancer, and Composer. Megumi loves singing and Mikan loves musicians when they were only in 2nd grade.

**Mikan POV**

I sat next to my sister looked over my shoulder and saw her sister and the family picture of her and their parents. Megumi started crying again. She missed them so much. Mikan went over to Megumi and hugged her. Both of them were crying. Megumi is scared. Megumi hugged her sister tight she continues crying. The driver saw both girls crying.

_I'm never gonna forget for the one whole killed our parents._

I took the brush and comb Megumi's tangle hair. I am the only older child to take care of my younger sister Megumi.

_Looks like the car have stop. I guess it's time for us to start introducing us. _I thought and grabbed my luggage and waited for her sister to get her stuffed animal and her luggage and ran to her and grabbed her hand.

I saw a guy with blond hair as he stepped out. _OMG! That dude is wearing a girl's uniform disgusting. _I thought to myself seeing a guy wearing a girl's uniform.

"Hello, Mikan-chan and Megumi-chan. I am Narumi Anjo and I'll be your homeroom teacher and Lyrics teacher. Welcome to Gakuen Alice." Narumi said. Shoot I was about to cut him off but Megumi stopped me. But I can't do anything about it. I sighed.

**Megumi POV**

_This school is huge! _I thought. My sister was about to cut Narumi-sensei off but I stopped her. She went all so cold.

_I wish Mommy and Daddy would see this. _I thought.

I follow the dude who is gay. Hahaha wow I never knew this guy is gay.

**End POV**

The other teachers grabbed their things. Narumi told them not to take away Megumi's stuffed animal toy. They nodded for a yes.

"Well, your things are already inside your room and you'll be going to your class right now." Narumi said.

"Okay sensei." Megumi said.

Mikan didn't say anything.

"And both of you are special star." He grins evilly.

_EVIL _Megumi thought.

We stopped at the door.

"Please wait here, until I call you." Narumi said. "And by the way, you'll be singing something for us. Mikan-chan and Megumi-chan." He added and went inside the room.

All the students went silence. "Everybody, please welcome our new student they are sister. Please be nice to them. You can come in." Narumi said.

Megumi and Mikan walked in the classroom. The boys adore Megumi with her cute face. Megumi started to blush. The girl's giggles and saying 'Awww' thing.

"Please introduce yourself." Narumi said.

"Hi! My name is Megumi Sakura. I'm 12 years old. Oh and I am Special Star. I am Mikan's little sister. I love singing. Singing is my thing." Megumi said happily.

"Mikan Sakura. 14. Special Star." Mikan said.

"Any question?" Narumi asked.

"_Are you single Megumi?"_

"_What instruments do you play Mikan?"_

The boys started making a fan club for Megumi Sakura.

"What are your talents Sakura-san's." he asked with the light brownish hair with glasses.

"I sing and write lyrics. I play guitar, flute, violin, drums, and piano." Mikan said.

"I love singing and dancing but never like write lyrics. I play flute and harp." Megumi said.

"Mikan you go first on singing." Narumi said.

Mikan stood up from sitting on the floor.

**KISS ME THROUGH THE PHONE**

"Baby u kno that I miss u

I wanna get wit chu

Tonight but I can't now

Baby girl and that's the issue

Girl u kno I miss u

I just wanna kiss u

But I can't rite now so baby

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone

(I see u lata on)

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone

(I see u when I get home)

Baby I kno that u like me

U my future wifey

Souljaboytellem

Yeah u can be my boonie

I can be ya clyde

U can be my wife

Text me, Call me

I need u in my life

Yea all day

Everyday I need ya

And everytime I see ya

My feelings gets deeper

I miss ya, I miss ya

I really wanna kiss ya

But I can't

678 triple 9 8212

Baby u kno that I miss u

I wanna get wit chu

Tonight but I can't now

Baby girl and that's the issue

Girl u know I miss u

I just wanna kiss u

But I can't rite now so baby

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone

(I see u lata on)

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone

(I see u when I get home)

Baby I've been thinkin

Lately so much about u

Everything about u

I like it, I love it

Kissing u in public

Thinking nothing of it

Roses by the dozen

Talkin on da phone

Baby u so sexy

Ya voice is so lovely

I love ya complexion

I miss ya, I miss ya

But I can't

678 triple 9 8212

Baby u kno that I miss u

I wanna get wit chu

Tonight but I can't

Now baby girl and that's the issue

Girl u kno I miss u

I just wanna kiss u

But I can't rite now so baby

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone

(I see u lata on)

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone

(I see u when I get home)

She call my phone like da (20x)

We on da phone like da (20x)

We takin pics like da (20x)

She dial my numba like da (20x)

678 triple 9 8212

Baby u kno that I miss u

I wanna get wit chu

Tonight but I can't

Baby girl that's the issue

Girl u know I miss u

I just wanna kiss u

But I can't rite now so baby

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone

(I see lata on)

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone

( I see u when I get home)"

Mikan ended the song. All the class were clapping.

"Now. Megumi it's your turn." Narumi said.

"Okay." Megumi said happily.

**Ruka POV**

I was walking toward the Sakura tree when i stopped i hear angelic voice throughout some classmates and shrugged off and went to meet Natsume.

"Hey Natsume." Ruka said.

**Natsume POV**

I heard Ruka saying something I stood myself up and asked Ruka to repeat. I hated when Ruka sighed. Good thing I stay away from those hags. There's so annoying.

"You weren't listening." Ruka said.

"I said, Hey Natsume." Ruka said.

"What." I said.

Then I was interrupted by a sad angelic voice next door.

**SAKURA MANKAI**

"Sakura iro kataomoi no hito

Sakura iro me ga aeba hoho some

Sukoshizutsu otona ni chikazuku

Demo DAME ne kaiwa naranai no

Rouka de wa genki sou na

Egao da ne [Ko/Ni] medatte masu yo!

[Ya/Ta/Ni] aa Sakura mankai

[Ya/Ta/Ni] nee Sakura mankai mune no naka

Mou kotoba ni naranai Kurai

Koi no hana ga mankai

[Yo/Kag/Ko/Kam] saa uchiakeru toki

[Yo/Kag/Ko/Kam] aa chiisana mune ga

Harisakesou

Dakara nee kokuhaku shitar dakishimete

Yasashiku…

Sakura iro hatsukoi no iro ne

Sakura iro konna no hajimete yo

Sukoshizutsu nakayoku nareru no?

Nanbyakunen kakete no naritai no

Bentou wa oomori ne

Watashi demo [Yo/Kag] tsukureru kashira

[Yo/Kag/Ko/Kam] aa sakura mankai

[Yo/Kag/Ko/Kam] nee sakura mankai sukisugiru wa

Mou anata igai no hito wa

Me ni mo utsuranai mitai

[Ya/Te/Ni] saa anata ga iru wa

[Ya/Te/Ni] aa me no mae ni anata tatte iru wa

Kono koi kesshin wa mou katai no yo

Tsuiteku…

[Yo/Kag/Ko/Kam] aa Sakura mankai

[Yo/Kag/Ko/Kam] nee Sakura mankai mune no naka

Mou kotoba ni naranai kurai

Koi no hana ga mankai

[Ya/Te/Ni] saa uchiakeru toki

[Ya/Te/Ni] aa chiisana mune ga harisakesou

Dakara nee

Kokuhaku shitara dakishimete

Yasashiku…

Kesshin wa mou katai no yo

Tsuiteku…"

The voice was a girl and it was gone I heard the girl name '_Megumi' _and hearing some guys whistling I bet she is hot as a Taylor Swift. But I hate to admit but I love her voice and I wanna see her if she is really different from other than my fans girls.

_Looks like I have to get to class again. And I could see that Ruka was stunned and speechless as heck. _

**End POV**

"**Take Me, I need you in my life"**

_How was the story? No flames and No swearing._

_Updating Chapter on August 28__th__ , 2010._


	2. Author Note

**Author Note**

_I won't be able to make the second chapter. And I need all the readers for help. Cause the Author is having some trouble giving ideas. Make sure to help us please. _

_If you like to help me please do. I'm out of ideas right now._

_You can contact me on Yahoo. I don't mind if you guys have different email._

_Email: _

**! Needed Help !**

**/\\\\\\\\**

**\\\\\\\\/**

**||**

||

||  
\\\\\\\/

**||**

||

||

||

||

||  
\\\\\\\\/


End file.
